XXXHolic: Look Ahead
by cookies5529
Summary: Doumeki finally scares Watanuki speechless! (the eye thing doesn't count here) Takes place after Yuuko leaves. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 pt 1

There once was a Seer  
That would grant any of your wishes.  
He also happened to be able to cook  
A lot of tasty dishes.  
They were rivals in school,  
tho they were always paired together.  
Sent on errands, and always the Seer  
was as stubborn as a mule.  
"We aren't friends!"  
was denied very loudly.  
But together all the time...  
It gets hard to deny as  
things seem to get cloudy.  
When he protects you  
and helps you and yet  
You still want to deny...  
Even with his blood and  
part of his eye?  
Look at the truth  
and hopefully then...  
He'll start to see you  
and you'll start to see him.

*a lot of chapters were short, so I've decided to just combine them.*

Chapter 1 pt 2

The Seer, he would sit  
with a sly grin on his face.  
But somehow, the Archer thinks  
things seem out of place.  
That odd little feeling that  
somethings not quite right...  
gets downright worse when  
he looked it in the eye.  
Sometimes its a smile, all  
affectionate and warm.  
Sometimes he could see all of  
that store owner charm.  
Other times he could see that  
sad look he hides.  
Because only he knew  
what he really feels inside.  
He looks at you again  
with that amused grin on his face.  
Only the Archer can see  
its out of place.  
The Seer's grin, it vanishes  
just like it was never there.  
But just going on instinct,  
the Archer reached up and  
touched his hair.  
The Seer's eyes widen  
and he moves at the touch.  
The Archer just stares and says,  
"You've let it grow so much."  
The Seer heart stopped at the  
sudden stare.  
All the sudden he needed to get  
out of there...


	2. Chapter 2

The Seer stared back  
at the Archer, thinking to  
himself 'its just way too much sake...'  
And started to protest and rant  
just like the good old days.  
You never change. You're still  
so ungrateful..."  
The Seer starts ranting as the  
Archer shoves another mouthful.  
The Archer now stops, leaving the  
Seer to stop and stare.  
The Archer simply looks at him  
as if he doesn't care.  
The Seer, finally too frustrated,  
reaches for his pipe...  
But in the corner of his eye,  
he can see he's lost this fight.  
'Just like when we were teenagers and  
arguing in school,  
Honestly, he's the only one  
that can make me lose my cool  
How this really came to be,  
him sitting with his rival.

He glances at the Archer  
who pretends he's not there.  
The Seer decides to act as  
though he doesn't care.  
He then starts to glare past the Archer  
towards the Veranda beams.  
After little thought he looks  
down towards his knees.  
After looking at the cups and plates,  
and with little thought to the action...  
The Seer finally sees a reason to get away,  
allowing no time for reaction.  
He quickly goes to the kitchen and  
Simply shakes his head...  
'Yeah. Like that'll work.'  
He can't stop imagining that man  
and his stupid smirk.  
"I know! I'll make snacks!  
It'll give me some spare time.  
Then I can figure this out, and  
sort it out in my mind."  
The Seer got caught up in  
how the Archer acted,  
it was obvious to anyone  
that he was somewhat distracted.  
He wasn't really paying much attention as  
he sliced away with that knife,  
of course what does it really matter for  
someone attached here for life?  
He kind of saw it coming as he was  
cutting on the board;  
Cause all of a sudden, he saw  
there was blood all on  
the floor.  
Strong attached emotions that  
went flowing to the eye,  
was obviously the reason the  
Archer was here right  
where he lied.  
He came at full speed just  
like he always did...  
He looked at the Seer's blood  
and the emotions poorly hid.  
The mess could wait til later  
just like it always will.  
Perhaps the twins or Mokona  
will be cleaning up the spill.


	3. Chapter 3

*where this going, I have no idea...but I'll go with this now. I've decided that I'm going to be switching to people's actual names at this point. I've found that it's just exhausting to try and bother with the whole Seer/Archer thing. ^_^ *

Watanuki looked up somewhat hazily  
as he watched eyes full of worry.  
Thinking, 'Is there really something wrong  
to make him go in such a hurry?'  
As if he had heard him and  
his trail of uncertain thoughts,  
That all the sudden the Doumeki  
had just skidded to a stop.  
It was then he chose to give  
him that stoic unnerving stare...  
To the point that Watanuki decided he  
felt uncomfortable there.  
His thoughts were kinda getting  
fuzzy now, but not like from before.  
Just then he finally noticed they  
had gone right through a door...  
Doumeki lay him there, on  
that all too familiar bed.  
He slightly winced, remembering  
how he'd thought he might be dead.  
All the blood that day and  
all his blood that night...  
Still the sight of him lying here  
brings the horrors back to sight.  
He glances at Watanuki  
then he ran right out the door.  
He'd put him back together with  
those bandages once more.  
The twins and Mokona had cleaned  
the wounds right out...  
And he collapsed, making it easier.  
Now he won't scream or shout.  
The Archer sighs inwardly as it  
starts to bleed again.  
He should go ahead and start  
working on his friend.  
It didn't really take as long  
as he had thought.  
For a minute he sat and waited  
for that Seer he always fought...  
He stayed with him  
no matter what people said.  
He'd rather deal with rumors than see  
his favorite Seer lying in this bed.  
There was bone this time, as he bled  
when he saw it was so deep.  
The whole time that I saw him, though,  
he wouldn't even speak.  
Did I do something wrong? Or was it  
about how I had stared?  
Maybe it was the comment  
I made about his hair...  
In the middle of these musings,  
Watanuki was now awake.  
Doumeki had just noticed how  
he began to shake.  
Suddenly Doumeki jumped  
simply wondering what he should do.  
Watanuki jumped a foot and winced...  
and so suddenly Doumeki knew.  
'Its me that has caused this, but  
I should find out why.'  
As he calmly closed his eyes to leave,  
watched sudden tears on his face...  
he knew this time that he was sure.  
'Something is very out of place.'

Watanuki lay there quite in  
shock maybe.  
But he was still sorting things  
out obviously.  
Doumeki had walked away and  
all he could do was cry.  
He couldn't follow after him  
or even begin to think of why.  
He wanted some advice but he'd  
more than likely get a "no".  
So from the looks of things  
there was nowhere for him to go.  
Kohane is too busy with her  
still being in school.  
Himawari was totally different.  
But asking made him  
look like a fool.  
'Its not like it was before.  
That was made pretty clear.  
She told you as much right before  
she got married that year.'  
As the Seer lay there, he  
caught the twins and their sad eyes.  
It was right then and there  
he knew he couldn't lie.  
"I don't know when he's coming back"  
he said with a small smile on his face.  
The twins both got on the bed  
still all covered with some lace.  
And they gave him some careful hugs  
as if to say 'get some rest'  
And Mokona just sat there watching  
which was disquieting at best.  
Watanuki decided they might be right  
and the sleep would do some good.  
So with a small smile and a nod,  
he let them know he understood.  
When he woke up he'd worry more  
and maybe give Himawari a call.  
In truth, they hadn't really spoken  
since right before his last fall.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Admittedly, the chapters have a weird format. My apologies *bows* Its just that I had already written them before and most of them are in small chapters. Rather than posting lots of small ones, I figured I would do less (but obviously more compact) ones. Sorry for any inconvenience this has caused. Forgive me? Cookies is lazy sometimes. Ask Aellepi (in my circle of friends better known as lei ;))**

Doumeki walked still  
in mild surprise.  
No one had yet followed him,  
according to his eyes.  
Watanuki shut him out  
which wasn't completely fair.  
At this point he was  
probably pulling on his hair.  
Doumeki went for a walk,  
once looking back...but had  
no idea of where to go.  
Its not like its happened before.  
how should HE know?!  
He kept on walking just  
listening to the shuffling of his feet.  
It started to sound to a rhythm now,  
and had its weird own beat.  
All the sudden he was forced  
right out of his reverie  
when he heard a familiar voice call  
out to him. "Doumeki!"  
He thought a second and then he  
turned around.  
What he saw shocked him a bit,  
because of whose voice he found.  
"Should I tell you now what he thinks?"  
says the girl in front of him.  
Seeing her again makes Doumeki blink.

Doumeki sat there just  
staring at his drink.  
After hearing that she knew...  
he didn't know what to think.  
He glanced at her and then  
made up his mind.  
He finally told her,  
"If you know something, I  
guess now is the time."  
She looked at him and sighed, saying  
"Its not all that bad...  
and its not as if its the  
worst fight you've ever had."  
Doumeki looked up with that  
stoic look on his face.  
He told her, "I can tell something's  
wrong and very out of place."  
At this she nodded, saying "Yes,  
you're right.  
When I talked with him he  
was totally wound up very tight.  
He sounded very sad, though  
he smiles saying 'he's fine.'  
I hear what he's actually feeling...  
How he is really lying."  
Himawari looked at the Archer  
straight in the eye.  
The Archer thought for a minute  
that she was going to cry.  
She stopped and then paused,  
thinking what to say.  
'It comes down to this,  
things being where they lay.'  
She looked him firmly in the eyes,  
making sure there were no mistakes.  
This IS Doumeki...  
who knows how long it'll take?'

Back at the shop...

Watanuki sat on his bed  
staring at the wall.  
He wondered what he should say,  
Or if he should even call.  
He shook his head again  
trying to clear his mind.  
But all the answers seemed distant  
and very hard to find.  
He started pulling at his hair,  
when the phone started to ring.  
He heard the twins out in the hall,  
who had decided to sing:  
"Telephone! Telephone!"  
The Seer stopped short.  
"Pick it up, lazybones!"  
He let it ring once more.  
He finally said hello thinking,  
'It won't be Doumeki.'  
That stupid oaf doesn't even  
want to talk to me.'  
"Hello Kimihiro."

**A/N: Okay. I know, I know! WTH?! I thought I was posting longer chapters! Yes. yes. This is one of the few times Cookies is indeed a liar. o_O To make up for this I will post at least one more chapter today! I couldn't combine any of the other chapters with this one because it would leave WAAAYYY too much confusion. I have your best interest in mind. Really. And remember: Reviews are like food for the writer's soul... ;D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay. I promise by the end of this that things will be clearer...unfortunately that requires one huge loop. Like a start where Himawari was with Doumeki and then time skips WAY back to the beginning right after Doumeki left. Then you just have all these events that just lead right back to it. Okeday? I'll try and split it into understandable sections (which is slightly ironic, seeing how I've been avoiding it til now) *facepalm* **

"Hello Kimihiro."  
was what she finally said.  
Suddenly he was quite happy  
he had gotten out of bed.  
Watanuki finally breathed  
knowing who was on the phone.  
'She could probably feel it, too.  
Just by hearing my tone.'  
"Kohane." he said, as  
calmly as he could.  
He was trying not to pass out  
from relief where he stood.  
"Kimihiro, Granny told me  
that you wanted to talk.  
If you want me to,  
I can simply walk."  
The Seer inwardly facepalmed,  
thinking, 'of course she could.  
And then they'd call knowing  
I never would.'  
"Yes. She's right, of course."  
he said, sad look in his eyes.  
"Ah. Then is it Doumeki?" she guessed.  
Its not like that was a surprise.  
"Yes, it is..." he mumbled as  
he sank towards the floor.  
Then he kept moving somewhat  
towards the door.  
"I don't know if he'll come back now."  
he told her, surprised at what he'd said.  
"Why would you say that?"  
Kohane sounded like she'd fallen off her bed...  
"Has something happened?**?"**

"Has something happened that I  
don't know about?!"  
Watanuki knew she was surprised,  
but did she have to shout?  
He bit back something that  
he almost said out loud,  
About a certain fortune teller  
she always was around.  
Instead he just said something else.  
"Yes. I think so..."  
as he looked at the floor.  
"Maybe his answer was no.."  
He mumbled to himself.  
"Is there something you  
needed me to do?  
Let me know.  
I'll always be here for you."  
"Thank you for always knowing  
just what to say.  
he said as he continued  
'Maybe I should tell, no matter the price I pay.'  
"Well, then, as guilty as I feel...  
maybe we should talk.  
I think that maybe this whole mess  
might be my fault."  
She paused for a moment over maybe  
why they fought.  
Maybe whose fault it was  
at this point mattered not.  
"My guess is something was wrong,  
but you couldn't tell him."  
The Seer laughed humorously. "Yes.  
the chances were quite slim."  
"I suppose it doesn't matter anymore."

Watanuki paused at  
that thought.  
Listening to what she said,  
the phone almost dropped.  
'What's that mean? Should I..  
just give up?'  
His thoughts were suddenly blank, then:  
"So, you think I'm out of luck?"  
Kohane was so surprised at  
how he'd made such a leap;  
For a moment, she couldn't  
even speak.  
"Ki-Kimihiro? What do you mean?  
You know that's not what I'd say.  
Its just like you took risks talking to  
me, whatever price you'd pay?  
He was quiet for a  
moment again.  
He should've expected this much  
from his friends.  
"Yes, that's true. I  
decided as much."  
he said, smiling. "My  
choice alone is enough."  
Quickly she said,  
"You're not hurt...  
like a cut or a scratch?"  
"No," he said. "I'm perfectly  
fine. Nothing like that."  
"Ah. So more emotional this  
time around.  
Maybe more from the fight,  
which is like one of those black clouds."  
'Another silence this time,  
so she knew she was right.  
What exactly had happened  
in this one fight?'  
She sighed as she asked with  
warm and tender care,  
"Is there something, Kimihiro,  
that you want to share?"  
He thought for a moment  
about what to say.  
What kind of price would be  
left for him to pay?  
Eventually the truth would  
come spilling right out.  
The truth was, he wanted  
to scream and he wanted to shout.  
Oi. This would sound weird.  
"Okay, then Kohane.  
I'll tell you, okay?"  
'Though, honestly after this,  
I'll probably need some sake.'

Watanuki kept thinking and  
wondering what to say.  
So Kohane waited patiently,  
no matter how long it would take.  
She thought about saying something,  
but then just bit her lip.  
'He'll talk when he's ready.' Til  
then, be good and just sit.'  
"I know we're good friends." He sighed.  
"You know, Doumeki and me?"  
'But that's what makes this so damn hard.'  
"It just makes it be too confusing."  
Kohane was lost more than  
she was before.  
'So maybe this is why  
he walked out the door?'  
She inwardly sighed at  
the lack of progress.  
How DID they get into  
this sort of mess?  
She thought for a moment  
on how to proceed.  
It was obvious Kimihiro needed  
some kind of lead.  
"So," she continued.  
trying to help.  
"Where in this problem  
do you think you've failed?"  
She held her breath, hoping  
she didn't set him off.  
Kimihiro was well known for  
being emotional a lot.  
When he was quiet,  
she began to fear the worst.  
Not waiting to find out,  
she began to talk first.  
"Kimihiro, I'm-"  
Her sentence went unsaid.  
He sadly stated his point of view:  
"I think maybe his actions were misread."

Pausing for moment to think what that could mean.  
She thought for a minute, thinking:  
'What does he think?'  
"Can you tell me why?  
Tho I know it'll be hard."  
She said softly. "But if  
you don't, we can't get very far."  
The Seer heard her concern  
as he laughed without humor.  
It was true;  
he had thought it over.  
'But what can I say?'  
he thought as he sighed.  
'Obviously it'd really be  
useless to lie.'  
"I guess I should maybe start  
with what happened before he left."  
'Tho why he's gone and left me  
is anybody's guess.'  
"We were having dinner just outside,  
like we always do.  
Then we had our sake, but  
obviously that's nothing new.  
"Then he did something I just…  
never expected.  
And so I kinda figured  
I should just move on and forget-"  
At this time Kohane was wondering  
exactly what Doumeki did.  
Sorry as she was to interrupt,  
she was wondering why he hid.  
"Sorry to ask," she said  
her hands resting under her head.  
"But what is it he's done  
that causes you so much dread?"  
He was hoping she'd miss it,  
and not bother to ask.  
Honestly, just thinking about it  
was an arduous task.  
"I..um. Thought it wasn't him  
and purely the alcohol.  
But then maybe...  
I think it was my fault."  
"Okay," She started.  
"Now you can tell me the rest."  
"Yeah. 'K." He quietly stated.  
"I'll give it my best.  
Well. He...I'm not sure what  
is really was or why,  
but lately I've been so confused.  
So all I've done is cry.  
Its stupid, I know.  
But then it got worse.  
I..panicked and then made  
sure I got out of there first.  
I guess I really got too caught up  
with what was in my head,  
because I suppose the next thing I knew  
I was seeing red..."  
At this point Kohane stopped him,  
because she felt so shocked.  
"Kimihi-.." she stuttered.  
And then abruptly stopped.  
"Is there...something you have to say?  
I mean, you said you were fine.  
You aren't just covered in wounds  
and bandages, just like you were before?  
I mean, I don't wish to see that...  
not anymore."  
"I am hurt in a way, but I  
guess cause the store's innocent...  
in the case of my not saying,  
Well, maybe the truth was bent."  
'I'd hate to actually tell her  
I was really found on the floor.  
That he saw through my eye and  
then came rushing through that door.  
I suppose she'll find out anyway,  
being who she is.  
I guess there's really no  
getting around this.'  
"I uh, suppose there were a  
few details of what happened after that."  
He inwardly groaned, and exhaled  
where he sat.  
"Okay. There might be a chance that  
he had found me on the floor.  
And he possibly could've found me  
with my eye, running through a door."  
He heard the silence and thought:  
'Let that be the end. Otherwise,  
you'll just make her cry.'  
But he'd known her long enough  
and just couldn't lie.  
"And I..he picked me up off the floor,  
just like he always does.  
But I couldn't help thinking if  
I was worth the fuss.  
Somehow I think he knew,  
because he stopped and gave me this look.  
I figured my questioning gaze was  
all it took.  
Again I felt like maybe  
I'd been wrong the entire time.  
So I passed out and then next thing I knew,  
he left after I woke up crying."  
'Huh.' Kohane figured silently,  
and started tossing solutions about.  
'For this particular problem,  
I might need that Himawari to help out.'

Watanuki hadn't heard Kohane  
speak for a while.  
He looked toward the bedroom,  
feeling like he'd run a mile.  
'Maybe after this,  
I can take a small nap...  
I know I'll end up by myself,  
or with the twins in my lap.'  
"Um. Kohane? Is  
there something wrong?  
All I can hear is silence...  
Its been so long."  
"I'm sorry, Kimihiro.  
I guess I got caught."  
He was about to ask, but then-  
"I was in deep thought.  
I was maybe wondering  
what exactly to do,  
and I'm kinda left asking...  
Should Himawari be told too?"  
He was then left in a  
sudden state of shock.  
In reassurance, she merely said,  
"You know she's not one to mock."  
He shouldn't have had to think  
about asking Himawari, too.  
But he shook his head thinking,  
'We're already through.'  
"Are you gonna call her?  
I know you've kept in touch.  
"That's true," he said.  
'Apparently talking once was enough.'  
"Its okay, Kimihiro."  
She said in a calming voice.  
"I already know you don't want  
to make that choice."  
Before he said anything in reply,  
she knew 'if he makes himself talk to her,  
then he'll just start to cry.'  
"It'll be okay. Because  
as your friend I know.  
Even though the path is blurry now,  
try not to get too low."  
'Indeed, it is very blurry.  
I know I've lost my way.  
But I guess there's no escape;  
Here is where I'll stay.'  
"I know very well that I  
will need some help.  
But I guess only time  
will really tell."  
"I am going to call Himawari  
but I'm sorry if she calls you, too.  
I know talking about this right now  
is very hard for you."  
"Ah." was all he said.  
'As if that wasn't obvious enough?  
I'm just worrying everyone.  
should think of other stuff.'  
"Um. So, Kohane? How's school?  
Is everything all right?  
I hope you've done well.  
I heard next year's schedule is pretty tight."  
"Come on, Kimihiro.  
You don't need to try so hard.  
Trying to merely cover it up...  
You know you won't get far.

*Watanuki POV*  
As he hung up,  
he sat there for some time.  
He wanted to do something  
just to get things off his mind.  
He looked at the room to decide  
"Obviously this place needs some work.  
It really would be nice to have more help  
other than that selfish jerk."  
The twins peeked around the corner,  
to see what he was doing.  
"Don't worry bout it" said Mokona.  
"He's just brooding."  
Watanuki cleaned and cleaned til he passed out  
outside the kitchen door.  
The girls had followed him, so they knew  
and put a futon on the floor.  
They dragged to the room  
and tucked him into bed.  
Then out of nowhere,  
Mugetsu came to rest up by his head.  
They looked at each other,  
saying, "Master needs to rest."  
"Yes, he does."  
"Let's find Mokona! That might be best."  
"Quietly! Quietly!"  
"Close the door." "Yes."  
"Mokona!" "Mokona!"  
"Master is asleep!" "Master is asleep!"  
"Hai." Mokona said.  
"What else do you need?  
Its nice outside. How about  
tag with the base being the tree?  
Us outside is best for now,  
because it means less noise."  
"Let's play tag!" "Play tag!"  
The twins sang.  
They seemed to be almost...sulking  
after the telephone rang.  
'I wonder how Kohane is doing in her  
call with Himawari.  
I know that she'll call here eventually  
and say she's very sorry.'...

**A/N: Okay, Okay. No fruit or eggs please! I know that was probably painfully long, but I figured it'd be kinda pointless to have the call split into two parts. No? I have Kohane's call with Himawari up next, which then brings things back to where she currently is...with Doumeki. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I was going to post this a week or so ago, but things have been particularly busy around here. But I have been inspired by the reviews, and a few who favorited this story. They totally make my day. Virtual cookies for all of you! Okay, then! **

**To bleupiper: In answer to your question, yes it is poetry format. ;)**

**This is going to be after Watanuki gets off of the phone with Kohane. She seeks advice from Himawari, hoping for a better perspective.**

Kohane looked through her contact list  
and looked for Himawari.  
She held the phone to her chest, thinking,  
'Somehow, I feel I should say sorry.'  
She slapped herself on both sides of her cheeks,  
trying to work up a little courage.  
Admittedly, this whole thing was kinda  
grating on her nerves.  
Dialing the phone number  
she felt her heart increase it's pace.  
'At least I'm not talking to  
her face to face.'  
One ring. Two rings. Three...  
and now four...  
What now? Nothing good will  
come of waiting anymore.  
"Moshi Moshi." came a  
breathless answer on the phone.  
"Its Kohane. Hello, Himawari.  
Are you worried about him, too?  
If not, that's okay.  
I'll ask Granny what to do."  
Thump!  
'Eh? What was that?'  
"Himawari, can you hear me?  
Did the phone drop on the mat?"  
"Hai." She said "Don't worry at all.  
I can still hear you.  
But, uh, why call me like this?  
Its so out of the blue."  
Kohane thought 'Its not really  
like that at all, is it?'  
"Its about Kimihiro, but  
of course that much you've guessed.  
On advice from Granny, I called him.  
But right now they're is some big mess."  
"Mess? Ah. A fight with Doumeki, then.  
It can't be TOO bad . Those two  
have fought since..I don't know when."  
Kohane almost got sidetracked.  
'Okay. Okay. That may be true.  
If that was all it was this time  
I'd know what to do.'  
"I don't mean to alarm you, so  
I'll tell you what he said.  
Knowing Kimihiro, he's overworked himself  
back into his bed."  
Kohane tells Himawari exactly  
what she knew.  
In comparison, its hard to say  
who was more confused.  
So obviously, Himawari's decision  
to find 'him' was quite a shock.  
At the moment Kohane felt  
like she'd hit a wooden block.  
"Um. Well, if that's what  
you should do..."  
Himawari was firm. "Yes. And  
he'll understand once we're through."

They sat quietly holding their drinks  
Not sure what to say.  
It had, after all,  
Been a very long and tiresome day.  
Himawari took a deep breath,  
Looking him in the eyes.  
Knowing that what she said  
Had to come out right.  
"I guess we should start at the beginning.  
That would be the best.  
From there, I guess we should  
Just try and figure out the rest."  
Himawari noted the oddest of  
Looks on his face.  
All the sudden, though, it  
Was gone without a trace.  
"I don't know for sure what  
You think you've done,  
But Watanuki's quite upset and  
Is pretty upset with you gone.  
It's kinda like those fights  
When we were all in school.  
You always seemed to enjoy  
Watching him look like a fool.  
Himawari smiled as she  
Remembered simpler days.  
She wished it was easy to  
Go back to those kinds of ways.  
He almost smiled as he said  
"We both know that would be nice.  
But in the end..." he sighed.  
"Someone must pay the price."  
Himawari smiled as she said,  
"That's the past, and that's okay.  
Right now, we're here  
To talk about today."  
Shaking his head slowly,  
He told her, "There's no way.  
I don't even know  
What I've done to  
Make him act this way."  
She couldn't believe it.  
This just wasn't Doumeki.  
Normally, she wasn't one to be angry,  
But right now SHE wanted to leave.  
"Since when did you become such a coward?!  
You've been his anchor to Earth  
For so many years...  
From here on forward,  
You should decide what to do.  
Because if you just leave him ALONE NOW...  
I'm through with you."  
Himawari stopped, feeling how  
Everyone else stared.  
As she looked around, she  
Decided that she no longer cared.  
"But..." he started quietly.  
She almost didn't bother,  
But she probably should try and give  
some benefit of the doubt for the other.  
"I'm not even sure what I've done."  
She thought of some responses,  
But could only think of one.  
"Does it really matter? Just  
try to fix it no matter the cost.  
It'll only get worse if you wait,  
And then you'll have lost."  
She got up to leave before  
She suddenly stopped.  
"You might want to hurry,  
Before you can no longer see his shop."

**okay. A lot of things were OOC (obviously Himawari) ^_^ and this scene alone turned out to be longer than I thought. But writing at 3 am will do that to you. Don't let the time I posted fool you. I was working on this overnight and then posted today. ^_^ **  
TBC... next time we go to Watanuki's shop.


	7. Chapter 7

Admittedly, my rhyming pattern is a little off on this chapter. It's getting very hard to get my point across and rhyme at the same time. So! That being said, the pattern has turned from rhyming quite well to...eh, kinda sketchy. Sorry bout that. So, we're back at the shop at this point. Himawari has just royally (I mean, totally) chewed doumeki a new one. Sorry for the OOC bit. *hides behind couch* Anywho. Um, enjoy!

Watanuki felt sick,  
so he went back to bed.  
'Probably just too much stress.  
It's all in my head.'  
He thought he heard the twins  
open the front door.  
Thinking he should go greet them,  
he then collapsed on the floor.  
As he slipped into the darkness,  
he figured, 'They'll find me here...  
But I hope, for once...  
She won't shed so many tears.'

Kohane rushed back to his room,  
Gone in the blink of an eye.  
she already knew where he was~  
The room of the butterfly.  
she ripped the shōji doors open,  
as fast as it would go.  
The motion, to her,  
Seemed to be much too slow.  
she ran to her friend  
To wake him up, if she could.  
"Kimihiro! Kimihiro!" She cried.  
hoping it would do some good.  
his response was barely noticeable,  
As he opened up his eyes.  
He whispered, "Please, don't."  
You know I hate to see you cry."  
Kohane nodded as he passed out once more.  
"Yes, Kimihiro. That'll be just fine."  
Taking a deep breath, she held his hand.  
"We'll take it one day at a time."  
She got help from the twins  
And got him back to bed;  
She'd then told Mokona  
To get a wet rag for his head.  
Kohane went to the kitchen  
and made him some soup.  
She figured it was just about  
the least she could do.  
Picking up a tray,  
she headed back to the room.  
Sincerely hoping he  
wouldn't pick up on her mood.  
To be truthful, she felt sad  
about the two of them.  
But..if she could just find Doumeki.  
Tssk. She'd probably throttle him...  
but wait. That can't be right.  
She's never had a  
Violent thought in her life!  
She sighed. It must be Kimihiro.  
Her and Himawari just miss the way they fought.  
that was always entertaining...  
she laughed at the thought.  
Hearing her laugh near him,  
he opened his eyes.  
He whispered to her, smiling,  
"It's nice. That's better than watching you cry."  
He almost laughed, despite himself.  
Momentarily forgetting exactly  
how he felt.  
"Hey, Kimihiro."  
she said, suddenly.  
'He looks so sad...'  
She thought 'hopefully..'  
"I...um, talked with Himawari.  
You know, like I said I might?  
I just called her to see what we could  
do about your fight."  
The response was immediate,  
as she heard the startled gasp.  
She remembered in the old days,  
he would've just had a spazz attack.  
Kohane inwardly facepalmed, frustrated.  
She thought, 'But that always worked before.  
Then again, she told herself,  
This isn't the same Kimihiro as before.'  
His smiles are deformed  
are all out of line.  
But still, he'll smile anyways ...  
and say things are "just fine".  
Kohane felt somewhat deflated,  
but told him, "Go ahead and eat.  
Then, in a while, I think  
that you should get some sleep."  
He began to eat,  
slowly at first.  
Then, he stopped for a moment,  
and just looked at her.  
He was about to ask why he  
needed to suddenly rest.  
Then he decided not asking  
might for once, be best.  
Watanuki laid down slowly,  
then quickly sat up, groaning  
and holding his head.  
She pushed him down gently, saying,  
"No. You need to stay in bed. "  
Watanuki looked at her,  
trying not to fall asleep.  
"The twins...Mokona. Too quiet  
That's...I...need.."  
Kohane struggled to understand him,  
when phrases became words.  
Something about the twins and Mokona  
was the last thing she heard...  
She took a deep breath, trying  
to see if he was actually still awake.  
"Koh...ane?" He barely whispered.  
'Oops. My mistake.'  
"They're out in the yard, playing."  
Well, it's not actually a lie...  
I think that I heard Mokona, though.  
Is she somewhere nearby?'  
Just then, she got a text.  
Was it from Himawari?  
I guess they did their part and now  
They'd have to wait and see...

**Almost done! I should have this done in one chapter! It might take a while, though. TBC... ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I've decided to just forego the whole poetry formation for this particular chapter, just because its way too complicated at this point.

I've also decided to dive right in, without bothering to really re-cap...much. I'll be nice, because I know that it's taken me a while to post this. Writer's block, thou art so cruel to me...So! On a lark, I thought I would put Haruka in there. Watanuki is pretty sick and thus quite dead to the world anyway, so it would only make sense that he'd see him at least once. Why not? ;)

"Konbanwa, Watanuki." Haruka said, smiling.

Watanuki blinked at him in slight surprise for a minute. Remembering his manners, he inwardly facepalmed.

"Konbanwa, Haruka-san." he said, suddenly feeling like that awkward high schooler all over again. If he compared his age to Doumeki's current age, then that would make him about-

"Watanuki, there seems to be something troubling you."

Glancing up, Watanuki could've sworn he saw him smirk. "Somehow I get the feeling that you already know anyway. You just want me to say it out loud, don't you?"

"I have a good idea; its usually about him or a customer you've run across. But as of late you've become knowledgeable to not really need my help with that. So that just leads Shizuka, then."

Watanuki sighed. 'Of course he'd figure it out. Oh well.' "We had a...misunderstanding of sorts." Watanuki laughed humorlessly. "Well, several in fact. After that, he just left and never came back."

Haruka sat down next to him, obviously in thought. Looking at Watanuki, he sighed. "You're not telling me everything, are you? In fact, you're barely telling me anything."

Looking at his lap, Watanuki leaned against a nearby post. 'Might as well get comfortable, because this could take a while.' He brought his knees up to his chest and shook his head.

"You're right, I'm not telling you everything." Haruka nodded, urging him to continue. "He...it started during dinner. I remember just bits and pieces of it, because I decided there are parts I just want to forget. Ironically, the parts I remember are the ones that I wish I would've forgotten by now. I guess I'd seen him look at me every now and then, but that time it was different. And then he reached over and touched my hair, saying, "You've let it grow so long"." I'm not sure why, but I was just frightened, so I ran away like a coward. I tried to distract myself in the kitchen, but I wasn't paying too much attention and I accidentally cut myself with a knife. Fairly bad, I might add. I tried to hide it by covering my eye, but of course he noticed. And at some point, I silently questioned him and his reasons for staying. And when I woke back up I don't know why, but was just...scared. After that, he left and never came back."

For a long moment, Watanuki didn't dare move; he shouldn't have said the part about questioning his loyalty.

"You were testing him, weren't you? Even if it was unintentional."

Haruka put his cigarette out, and waited patiently for Watanuki to look at him.

"I'm not mad at you in any way. Do not worry about something like that."  
"But I-"  
Haruka shook his head. "You're making this too complicated, and that's not necessary. Shizuka is simple enough to understand. You know that quite well. I think him being so worried about you was one thing and then you went about "testing his loyalty". And when you woke up like that, I'm sure that Shizuka was just giving you both some space."  
'It can't be that simple. I mean it just can't.' Watanuki thought.  
"And before that? The glances? And the...you know, hair thing?" he finished, trying not to blush.  
"Oh, that? Open to interpretation I suppose."  
"What? But you just said-"  
"I know, but I can't make it too easy. You'll just have to figure it out on your own. Besides-"  
"Eh?"  
"Someone's here to see you. Wake up."

Watanuki blinked slowly, his eyes adjusting to the change of scenery. Sensing some movement on the side of the bed, he called out.  
"Hello? Who's there? (You would think being the shop owner you'd know these things) He swallowed around what seemed to be good-sized rock in his throat. "Girls? Is that you?" Haruka had said someone was here, so maybe that was them. Sitting up, he felt overwhelmingly dizziness. So apparently walking was out of the question. Not wanting to fall, he climbed (albeit quite clumsily) to the end of the bed. Peering over the side, he noticed Kohane folding uo a blanket. "Uhh, Kohane?"  
"Kimihiro!What are you doing out of bed?!"  
"Technically, I'm still in-"  
"Nope! Lay down!"  
Laying back down, he said, "Har-" he started, clearing his throat. "Haruka said that there's someone here to see me."  
Kohane nodded, neither agreeing or disagreeing. "I see. Let's first get settled back down, ne?" Nodding, she was slightly disturbed to notice that her longtime friend had curled up in a ball and shut his eyes. Sighing, she asked, "Alright, some senbei to start?" I'll be right back. Grabbing some senbei, she went back to the room only stopping to barely give a glance at the person that sat by the door. She went in to find that Watanuki hadn't moved an inch. Setting the plate down, she gently stroked his cheek. "Kimihiro, I know you feel pretty awful, but you need to try to get one of these in your stomach. Okay? I even have some tea."  
Watanuki whimpered, barely slitting an eye open before shutting it again. Mumbling, he tried guessing where she was. (His eyes were still closed), then slowly and shakily reached for her hand. When he spoke, she had to lean in to hear him.  
"Can't. Too dizzy to even open..my eyes." He finished, just to end up breathing deeply and biting his arm in desperation. Forcing himself, he held his breath until the bout of extreme nausea passed.  
"-hiro! What's wrong?"  
Panting, he tried explaining. "Trying..not to..." he tried, biting down again. 'Not now. Not in front of her. "It's okay. We'll try eating later." Rubbing circles on his back and humming, she tried to help calm him down. She sighed, noticing that he was crying. 'As much as I hate to do this, a distraction might help.' "There really is someone here, you know. But I won't let them in until you're feeling better. "  
Looking up at her with fever glazed eyes, he whispered.  
"It's him, isn't it?"  
Still holding him up, she got a wet rag and wiped him down. Putting it aside, she looked him in the eyes. "If it was, what would you do?"  
He looked at her, trying to think it over. She smiled softly. "You have time, so it's okay. Did you want to try some of the senbei now? Maybe just half of one to start."  
She broke one in half and gave it to him, putting it on a napkin in his lap."That's good. Just small bites to start." He nodded numbly and she sighed, knowing what he had on his mind. Doumeki. She looked at the shouji doors, remembering the not-so-pleasant conversation she had when he first arrived. Did she know he was coming? Yes. But that didn't mean that she wasn't angry at him...

_"Welcome!" said Maru._  
_"Welcome!" repeated Moru._  
_'A customer? That's not good.' Nonetheless, Kohane calmly walked towards the door to greet them...only to be find Doumeki._  
_"It's you."_  
_"Hn."_  
_All the sudden, she felt that irritation from earlier return. _  
_"Stop right there. You're not going anywhere near him, not after what you did to him. He's in no shape to be dealing with the likes of you. How could you?! Don't you think he's been through enough already?"_  
_Arching an eyebrow, he seemed relatively unaffected by the verbal barrage. This is only natural, seeing as he went through school enduring Watanuki's on a constant basis. _  
_"What did he tell you? I was just giving him some space that I thought he wanted."_  
_"Space? I called him and he was in pieces. He wasn't sure if you were even coming back. If you insist on staying, then just stay out of the way. You seem to be good at that._"

At least Watanuki didn't see her little rant. He would've undoubtedly tried to step in, not wanting everyone to be fighting.  
"Kohane?" She blinked, suddenly being brought back to the present.  
"Hmm? Did you finish it?" Watanuki nodded.  
"Is there something bothering you? You seem kinda out of it."  
"Just thinking is all. You sound better than before. Do you want some tea?"  
"Sure. So you won't tell me, then?"  
"I guess I'm just thinking about the whole situation here. That's all."  
"Nothing else, though?" He asked, slightly concerned.  
"Not really, no." She said, inwardly wincing at her mistake.  
"Not really? Or is it no?"  
"I meant no. I'm just not thinking clearly I suppose."  
"Uh. Huh. Okay." He said, obviously not believing her but leaving it alone.

Three long days later Kohane reluctantly deemed Watanuki's "guest" entry to his room.  
"He's right outside, Kimihiro. Did you want to talk to him or...?"  
"Somehow I get the distinct impression that you wouldn't mind leaving him out there for a while longer." He said with a smirk.  
"He wasn't very nice to you in doing what he did, but I think that things will be okay now."  
Watanuki took a deep breath, nodding. "Let him in."  
As they both came back in, Watanuki was struggling to pull himself upright. Kohane helped him, just in time to reiterate a threat from earlier to Doumeki.  
"I know." He mumbled, going to sit down by Watanuki. "Are you feeling better?"  
"Yes." He looked down before continuing. "Stop doing...you know, this is very unlike you. We just need to talk, so don't make it any harder than it needs to be."  
"Watanuki, you're making it sound as if you're sending me away. Why?"  
Watanuki blinked. "You...baka. I know this is hard work but try and listen, ne?"  
"Hn."  
"I suppose you...remember what happened that day?"  
Doumeki nodded. The events of that day had been the only things on his mind lately. That, and how to face him when he next saw him. Watanuki looked up at him, almost sad.  
"There were a lot of misunderstandings that day. Some of them were completely my fault and I'm...I'm sorry." Sensing an interruption, he raised his hand. "No. Let me finish first. You...caught me off guard with the whole hair thing and I admittedly freaked out. And I ran away like a coward, accidentally cutting myself in the process. To make matters worse, I questioned you. I questioned your loyalty, and I shouldn't have." He finished, starting to cry. "I'm just...I'm sorry." He whispered shakily.  
Doumeki fought the urge to reach over and hug him or at least dry his tears. But he didn't want to make things worse for him. After all, he just got here and he was still wasn't on the greatest of terms with Kohane as it was. Sighing, he settled for placing one hand on the bed and arched his eyebrow in question. Watanuki nodded in response, silently telling him he was done.  
"I'm not mad or anything; I was just trying to give you some space." He started, inwardly flinching at his choice of words. "I wasn't sure what you were thinking and stupidly I just...abandoned you. I'm sorry that you got hurt. It turns out that you were justified in questioning my loyalty after all."  
"D-Doumeki. I-" he whispered. "No, please. Don't do this."  
"What?"  
"You're just going to leave me again, aren't you?"  
Looking him in the eyes, he asked. "Do you want me to? Just say the word and I'll go."  
"I won't force you to stay, but I really want you to. It's just that I never have had that many friends or connections in my life. The few people I have known have died or left me in one way or another. I guess I just want to hold on to what I can, however I can."  
_Don't you think he's been through enough_?  
"What about me? What would you have me do?"  
"Have you...do? Um, what are you saying Doumeki?"  
'Baka.' "What about the two of us?" He said experimentally taking Watanuki's hand. To his credit, he didn't freak out like the last time. On the other side of things, Doumeki noted he didn't actually move at all. Period.  
Watanuki thought back to what Haruka had said.

_"Open to interpretation, I suppose...but I can't make it too easy. You'll just have to figure it out on your own."_  
'What did he mean by that? Doumeki seems truly concerned about this. And then there's the glances and the hair...thing. Did Doumeki like him?' "Doumeki. Tell me, what do you think of me? Do you like me? Like m-maybe more than a friend?" He asked, glancing up shyly.  
Doumeki's eyes widened minutely. He had not expected that question. "Yes."  
'You may cause me a large portion of my hearing one day, but whatever.' "I have loved you for a long time." He said, kissing Watanuki's hand gently.  
"A long...time?"  
"Hn."  
'Some things never change.' Watanuki thought. "I think it'll be okay now." Leaning towards him shakily, he smiled. Not wanting him to fall, Doumeki sat on the bed and leaned in slowly as to not scare him. Watanuki shook his head.  
"Oaf."

Outside the door, Kohane and Mokona laughed.  
"I think it might be an interesting night now."  
"Kimihiro hasn't slapped him yet, so that's progress."  
"Hmm. You and Himawari are quite good, playing Doumeki like that."  
"I learned from the best."  
"Yuuko?"  
"Yuuko."  
"Is Master okay now?" asked Maru.  
"Yes, he's fine. Although he'll probably get riled up by Doumeki eventually." Kohane said, smirking. Just then, they heard the door open as Doumeki came out with a small smile.  
"Teme!" Watanuki yelled. "Just because I said I was feeling better does NOT MEAN I'm making you inarizushi!"  
"You did that on purpose I suppose?" Kohane said, amused.  
"Hn."  
Watanuki then came stumbling through the door, mumbling to himself and glared at Doumeki.  
"You! You damn jerk! I'll strangle you for that you that!"  
"Why? You look fine."  
Watanuki sighed. "Gah! I need sake to put up with the likes of you."  
Watching the two of them, Kohane couldn't stop laughing. "It seems that the two of you are back to normal, whatever that is."  
Watanuki blinked. "Um, yes? I guess we are." Sighing, he reluctantly shuffled to the kitchen. "Alright you sorry excuse for an oaf, but only because she's here."  
"We'll help!" the twins sang.

"It's ready!" Watanuki yelled, as he sat down at the table. As everyone ate, he tried to look more energetic than he was. He might as well just fall asleep while eating.  
"...helped you." Kohane was saying.  
'She was talking about something before? Oh well. Just pretend that you heard.' "Sorry about that. I had some help, so it's okay."  
She cupped his cheek. "You won't ever change, will you? But I guess it's a good thing Himawari's plan worked out, ne? Mine too."  
That woke him up. "Wha-? Please tell me you're...but Himawari too?! It was a setup? Oh man!" He blushed, banging his head on the table.  
"Oi. Don't be so dramatic."  
"Why does it not bother you that we were set up like this?!" Sighing, he facepalmed. "Fine. It doesn't matter I guess."  
"You're not mad?" Kohane asked, concerned.  
No. Not...really. Maybe a little surprised...you guys would go that...far." Watanuki said tiredly. 'Is it just me or is that rice kinda blurry?'  
"Kimihiro?"  
"Watanuki!" Doumeki yelled, catching the lithe man right before he could hit the table. "Baka." Picking him up, he carried him back to his room.  
"What about you? Aren't you mad at us?"  
Looking at Watanuki, he answered. "Why would I be? You granted my wish."


End file.
